


Tentacletober 2019

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cecaelias and Mer, Consentacles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Marathon Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pillow Talk, Tentacle Cuddles, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ficlets written for Tentacletober 2019 (like Kinktober except... with tentacles).Day 2/ Under the seaMer Victor enjoying some alone time with his tentacle-y cecaelia husband, Yuuri.





	1. Day One: Tentacle Cuddles

“Wow,” Victor swoons, settling back into the soft mattress. “_Wow_.”

Yuuri flushes, ducking his head bashfully. The lamplight glows against his skin, against his full, kiss bitten lips, against the thick black tentacles that retreat into Yuuri’s back as though they were never there. He cups Victor’s cheek, thumb coming up to brush away a tear from Victor’s sticky skin.

Victor blinks, and wetness from his lashes bats against the apple of his cheek. He hadn’t even realized he was crying – it was so easy to lose himself in the feeling of Yuuri surrounding him, Yuuri’s cock in his mouth and Yuuri’s tentacles plunging out of his hole, cherry red like his lips and so hypersensitive it almost hurt.

Yuuri dabs gently at the corner of his lip with a tissue and Victor thinks, _oh, that’s embarrassing_. He supposes he was drooling, too, and crying out, and he would have been babbling if Yuuri’s cock hadn’t been thrusting against the back of his throat.

“Wow,” Victor sighs again, a wave of giggles washing over him.

Yuuri kisses him, his lips on Victor’s lips, and Victor finds it unbelievably erotic how he was just sucking Yuuri off and now Yuuri’s lips are on his. He wonders if Yuuri can taste himself on his tongue.

“We need to clean you out,” Yuuri mumbles against his mouth. “You know how you get if my come stays in you for too long.”

“Nooooo,” Victor whines. “It feels good, Yuu_ri_.”

Yuuri flushes, like he always does when Victor trills the end of his name like that. Victor pouts at him, wriggling around on the bed. In the back of his mind, he knows that he’s acting like this because of Yuuri’s come inside of him – it makes him pliant, warm, and willing, something Yuuri’s species uses during their own days-long intricate mating rituals.

It makes Victor _want_ to go on for days and days, but both he and Yuuri know his human body could barely handle it.

“Victor,” Yuuri warns.

Victor cuts him off, “Cuddle me? Just for a little bit?”

He flashes his most convincing puppy dog eyes at Yuuri, hoping that his bright red cheeks and the remnants of tear-tracks below his eyes make him seem even more pitiful.

Yuuri smiles fondly at him. Victor preens beneath that smile – even as captain of his own space ship, no one’s ever looked at him like Yuuri does.

“Alright,” Yuuri murmurs, and he nestles in beside Victor on the bed, the low croaking of a creature from Yuuri’s home planet echoing outside the room. His arms wrap around Victor, sliding under his armpit, and his hand comes to cup Victor’s chest.

“Yuuri,” Victor says, craning his neck to look back at him. “Will you cuddle me more? Just like I like?”

“Of course,” Yuuri croons, and Victor’s heart soars at the familiar rustle that means Yuuri’s tentacles are coming out.

Victor feels _warm_, he feels _safe_. He’s so comforted by the way Yuuri’s tentacles wrap all around him, binding his body to Yuuri’s, falling languidly over his arms and wrapping in spirals up his calves and thighs. Yuuri’s species only uses their tentacles for sex, but there’s something so intimate about how they twitch and seem to purr as Yuuri nuzzles into Victor’s hair, the way they ripple and writhe in time with Victor’s heartbeat.

And then the tentacles wrapped around one of his thighs jerks his leg _up_.

Victor squeaks, jolting, but the tentacles hold him fast.

“Shh,” Yuuri soothes, “Shh. I need to clean you out.”

“Yuuri,” Victor whines, “You tricked me! I asked for cuddles and you betray me-”

“So dramatic,” Yuuri laughs. “I’ll still cuddle you.”

He wraps his arms even tighter around Victor, murmuring sweet words in his native language into Victor’s ear as he presses a flurry of kisses against Victor’s jawline. The tentacles, too, continue to hold him, rocking him back and forth even with his leg in the air and his hole exposed.

One of the tentacles wriggles inside him, and Victor cries out.

“Yuuri,” he gasps. “I’m so sensitive, please-”

Yuuri’s tentacle curls into him, dragging some of the sticky come out so it dribbles down his thigh. It plunges in and out of him, curling just _so _and pulling the come from Victor’s body.

“It feels so good,” Victor sobs, “It – please, more-”

“Mm,” Yuuri nuzzles against the nape of his neck, tentacles stroking soothing circles into Victor’s hips and shoulders as his body jerks. He’s getting hard again, each curl of the tentacle inside of him pressing against his sensitive spot, his abused rim.

“I’m coming,” Victor cries out, thighs damp with the come being pulled out of him, “It feels so good, Yuuri, please, please please-”

He squeezes his eyes shut, coming with a sob. The tentacle continues to thrust in and out of him as he flops bonelessly back down, tongue lolling out of his body. When it’s done, there’s a pool of come beneath his legs, and Victor pants as Yuuri holds him.

He’s so, so tired. Tired, warm, safe surrounded by Yuuri’s body.

Yuuri kisses the shell of Victor’s ear. “And now we need to get cleaned up.”

Victor pouts. “Aw, no, Yuu_ri_-”


	2. Day 2/ Under The Sea (a/b/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/b/o with cecaelia yuuri and mer victor!

It’s quiet, in the cave.

Secluded.

Safe.

It sits among a crag of sharp, jagged rocks, a labyrinth beneath the ocean floor. There are a dozen places to hide in the shadows, perfect for a mer who’s sick, injured, otherwise vulnerable-

“Oh, _Yuuri-”_

“Vitya, Vitya!”

Like during mating season.

Victor writhes in Yuuri’s iron grip, tentacles wrapped from the base of his tail up to his chest, his hands bound tightly to his sides. He can’t move a muscle, Yuuri pressed firmly against his back, the only motion the tentacle plunging in and out of his slick entrance.

It feels wonderful, the way Yuuri can hold him like this – Yuuri’s a cecaelia, his lower half made of thick, rubbery tentacles that he uses to hunt, to fight, to hold Victor tightly whenever he’s lonely and needs comfort.

Victor wails, whole body jerking as Yuuri fucks him, tossing his head back so his long silver hair flutters behind him. Yuuri grabs a fistful of it and _yanks_ his head back, exposing the pale line of his neck, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly.

Yuuri sinks his teeth into the crook of Victor’s neck and Victor _howls_. Yuuri fucks him even harder, the puffy, swollen lips of his entrance clenching and contracting against the thick intrusion. Yuuri’s mating tentacle is so fat, it stretches him so wide that it fills his passage completely, the suckers on his tentacles teasing his walls, the top stroking along the thick, raised line of nerves at the top.

Slick squirts out of Victor’s clenching entrance, dissipating into the water all around him, and Victor’s cheeks go hot. It’s embarrassing being so undone like this, when he used to be the fiercest hunter in his pod, before he ran away to mate with a cecaelia in the deep-

“Mm, I love watching you,” Yuuri murmurs against his neck, suckling at his pulsing vein. “Only I get to see you like this, knowing I’m the one making you feel this way.”

Victor’s eyes fill with tears, tears of pleasure and overstimulation and a writhing mass of emotions. He ran away because he fell in _love_, because Yuuri never cared about who he was supposed to be, only about who he _was_.

“Baby?” Yuuri murmurs, slowing the punishing thrust of his mating tentacle.

“Harder,” Victor gasps, voice ragged, “Fuck me harder, make me, p-please, like that again-”

Yuuri’s lips curl into a smile against Victor’s neck. “Make you? Make you what?”

“Make me,” Victor swallows, whimpering as Yuuri slows even more. “Yuuri, noooo, don’t stop-”

“What do you want, Vitya?” Yuuri licks a wet stripe up the length of Victor’s neck.

“Keep fucking me,” Victor sobs, “Make me s-squirt like that again, it felt so good, I want to do it again because you’re the only one that makes me – _ah! Yuuri!_”

Yuuri plunges back into him, as far back as the tentacle will go. His pussy squeezes around it, clenching, desperate, as Victor’s cries and mewls echo against the cave walls. The tentacle angles up to stroke the thick bundle of nerves and Victor sees stars, unable to move with the tentacles pinning him to Yuuri.

Exactly how Victor likes it.

The bundle of nerves swells as Yuuri strokes along it, his suckers creating a wonderful friction, it swells enough that it begins to poke out from between Victor’s puffy folds. As Yuuri fucks him with one tentacle, he brings the tapered tip of another to the pink bud and begins to tease it, running slow, lazy circles as it twitches and jolts.

“Yuuri,” Victor babbles, “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri-”

Slick gushes out of him as the suckers from the tentacles run over the pink bud, and his cheeks go flaming hot. He whimpers, letting Yuuri pull his head back and suckle purple bruises into his neck and collar, the tentacle fucking him coming out coated with the evidence of Victor’s burning arousal.

“I’m coming,” Victor gasps, his swollen clit flushing even darker as Yuuri plays with it, “I’m coming, I-”

Yuuri freezes.

“Yuuri?” Victor gasps.

Yuuri’s whole body has stiffened around him, his hands no longer holding him but clenched into fists, his gaze at the mouth of the cave. Victor whimpers, trying to find purchase, trying to continue the wonderful pleasure, but Yuuri’s grip is iron.

Lust addles both of their brains – Yuuri senses something at the mouth of the cave, and his already heightened perception goes into overdrive. He unwraps himself from Victor’s body, and Victor lets out a _sob_.

“Noooo,” He cries, clinging to Yuuri needily. “Yuuri, please, I’m so close, don’t stop-”

Yuuri turns to him, eyes clearing just a little. He smiles softly, kissing Victor’s sweaty forehead, his hair undone and wild behind him. There’s an echo from the mouth of the cave, the motion of something slithering in, and Yuuri grabs Victor and hides them behind a rock outcropping.

Victor tries hard to swallow down his whimper, his folds painfully aroused, his body trembling and unsatisfied. He dips his own fingers down between them, spreading the folds wide and thrusting up into the open water, gazing imploringly at Yuuri who shakes his head, momentary fear gone.

When Victor whimpers again, body reacting of its own accord, Yuuri’s gaze snaps to him – and in one swift motion he plunges his tentacle back into Victor’s spread folds. Victor covers his mouth to hide his howling, Yuuri crowding them back, Victor nearly lying on the sandy floor and Yuuri looming over him as he fucks him.

Victor arches his back in a silent scream, arousal building, hot and tight as a coil, as Yuuri’s arms around him-

Yuuri wraps his tentacle around Victor’s swollen clit and tugs. Victor comes, sobbing, body twitching and slick gushing out of him. The tentacle plunges into him harder, milking him through his orgasm, his walls and folds so sensitive that he shudders and gasps in pain and pleasure, a fuzzy haze settling over his whole body.

Yuuri comes inside of him, a hot gush of come filling Victor’s body, his stomach swelling and everything so hot and wonderful. Victor reaches up, whimpering, and Yuuri smiles as he collapses into Victor’s arms, panting.

Victor shudders. It’s not mating season, and his folds don’t clench tightly enough to keep the come inside him. It squirts out of him in little bursts as his entrance clenches and contracts, his muscles relaxing after the force of his orgasm. Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor, patting his flattening stomach. He wraps his tentacles around Victor’s hips, his own entrance against Victor’s swollen, flushed folds.

Yuuri stiffens again. In an instant, he’s shot away, quick as a dart in the inky water. Fear surges through Victor, and he jolts up as the sound of commotion echoes from beyond the cave mouth.

“Yuuri?” he whimpers, shaking his head to clear his mind. Yuuri needs his help-

And Yuuri returns, holding the cold, limp body of a squid, freshly killed and still twitching.

“Dinner?” he smiles, amber eyes sparkling.

Victor kisses Yuuri, warmth and love coursing through him.

“You’re so good to me,” he murmurs, and the two of them settle back into their cozy cave.


End file.
